My Kind of Wonderful
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: a short little one shot about Donald and Lilly who have gotten together. Lilly has girls' night with the Bellas and they use the chance to question Lilly about her new relationship. Just a little Bella fun with some treble.


My Kind of Wonderful

Donald and Lilly

Song: My Kind of Wonderful

By: Rachel Crow

**A/N: This is a song fic about Lilly and Donald. The first part is the lyrics… if you don't want to read them, just scroll down to the story. Sorry if it sucks… this is my first attempt at a pitch perfect fan fiction and I'm not sure I have the characters quite down yet. But please enjoy anyway.**

**And disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters…**

_ My friends ask me what I see in him. They don't get it but that's alright by me. He's not that fit. He ain't that good looking. He's barely as tall as me, but ooh ooh ooh when he says my name… my heart goes boom boom boom._ _He's my kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. And when we're together, that's all that matters. I don't care what you think. He's the only one for me. He's comical, original. I'm so lucky to be his girl. I'm in love and I can't lie. I can't even tell you why he's my my my my my kind of wonderful. He's got those geeky glasses and one eyed pose, but he can beat box like you can't even believe. Sweetly awkward, baby is kind of shy. Always seems to say the wrong thing, but ooh ooh ooh when he kisses me… my heart goes boom boom boom. Oh he's my kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. And when we're together, that's all that matters. I don't care what you think. He's the only one for me. He's comical, original. I'm so lucky to be his girl. I'm in love and I can't lie. I can't even tell you why he's my my my my my kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. Yeah yeah yeah. Maybe he's not perfect, but he's perfectly imperfect for me. I'll shout from the top of the rooftops yeah. He' wonderful. Oh oh oh when he kisses me… my heart goes boom boom boom. Oh he's my kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. My kind of wonderful. And when we're together, that's all that matters. I don't care what you think. He's the only one for me. He's comical, original. I'm so lucky to be his girl. I'm in love and I can't lie. I can't even tell you why he's my my my my my kind of wonderful. My my my my my kind of wonderful._

After the finals, like Aubrey had expected, Becca was glued to Jesse. She wasn't surprised at all when Becca ran up and just started kissing Jesse like there was no tomorrow. She had pointed it out earlier… Becca's toner for Jesse was visible in jeans. Almost any jeans Becca wore really. What did shock Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas and the trebles was another pair of teenaged Acapella singers that were kissing each other like their lives depended on it. The girl was a bella and the boy was a treble.

Shouts of, "Lilly!" and one very Australian accented, "Yeah, you go girl… finish him like a cheesecake!" could be heard from the bellas. The trebles seemed to share Fat Amy's sentiment because from them, "Get some," and "Way to go Donald," were heard.

Lilly instantly pulled away from Donald with a rosy red blush covering her cheeks. Her eyes were downcast as she waited for Aubrey to explode. She knew that Becca was definitely going to ruin the oath and that Aubrey was starting to accept that, but she had no idea how Aubrey was going to handle this. Aubrey marched right up to Lilly. Donald stepped in the way of Aubrey's path right away. He put his hand up to stop her as he blocked Lilly from her. Lilly instantly tried to shrink and hide behind his back, hoping that if Aubrey couldn't see her, she would be safe.

"Now, Aubrey… wait just a minute okay. She hasn't been treble boned or whatever you call it. This is actually the first time she's actually ever really kissed me," Donald defended Lilly.

"Which is why you two were exploring each other like two wild animals suddenly dropped into an unknown territory," Fat Amy exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry… was that loud? That was meant to be quieter," She said as she nodded, rubbed the back of her head, bit her lip, and looked away from everyone else. Aubrey just pushed Donald out of the way and smiled at Lilly.

"Way to go Lilly," Aubrey told the ever shrinking Asian. Lilly looked up to see Aubrey actually looking happy for her. And that was how everyone found out about Lilly and Donald.

*Time Skip… A few weeks later*

The bellas decided to have a girls' night. Everyone together for fun, celebration, and well… an awesome slumber party. Food, gossip, and anything they could think of. Nothing sounded better to any of them.

"Gossip… gossip… gossip," Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose chanted together, pumping their fists into the air. Soon, they had Chloe and Stacie joining in. Even Aubrey joined their little chanting group and the rest of the bellas had to give in to their friends' desire.

"Only if we don't start with me," Becca said as she joined the circle they were all sitting in.

"Okay, who do we start with then?" Cynthia Rose questions the other girls.

"How about the other treble boned girl?" Chloe suggests, wiggling her eyebrows in Lilly's direction. Lilly's eyes widen as she shakes her head no. "Oh come on. Becca and Jesse but you and Donald were just wow. Talk about surprising. There has to be details," Chloe encourages.

"Yeah, no offence Lilly, but what do you see in Donald? I've known him for years and I just don't get it," Aubrey says. Lilly just kind of shrugs at Aubrey.

"I know he isn't buff or fit like other guys and maybe he isn't the most handsome guy by campus standards and plus he isn't super tall but he is taller than me… it's just that when he says my name, my heart… it just soars," Lilly admitted. A couple of girls let out awes.

"But he is a treble? They have reputations you know," Ashley points out.

"Bella or Treble doesn't matter when we're together. He makes it count when it's just us, like what everyone else is thinking isn't a concern of ours. He makes me laugh and he isn't like other guys I've met and I just feel lucky to be with him sometimes," Lilly responds. More awes sounded through the room.

"You guys don't seem like you would have anything in common though," Cynthia Rose speaks up.

"Plus how do you see past those glasses?" Stacie adds.

"I think the glasses are… adorable. They make his eyes even more beautiful," Lilly defends Donald's eyewear. "You guys obviously know he is a beat boxer and we have that in common. That's actually what drew us to each other. We just discovered we were just as weird as each other after beat boxing together. He is just better at hiding it than I am," Lilly added to her answer to include Cynthia Rose's question.

"Right, under the player complexion right," Denise teases with a giggle. Lilly just rolled her eyes as she let out a little huff.

"He is more sweetly awkward. It's like he seems like he knows what to say but he actually says the wrong thing more often then the right. That's why he is always saying my quirks are adorable. He knows he is right on that and it isn't the wrong thing to say even though he can say wrong things any other time," Lilly shares Donald's little secret. He liked trying to show off the fact that he was good at talking to girls, but really he had no clue how to. Only sometimes is his game actually good enough and that's usually at those acapella initiation night parties.

"Well, if he says the wrong thing all the time… how do you guys get along?" Becca questions.

"Because I find it adorable just like he finds my quirks. Plus usually after he messes up now, the kisses are usually sweeter," Lilly giggles. "Now can you please tell me why you are all like attacking Donald and trying to find his imperfections? He is imperfect but he's perfectly imperfect to me," Lilly says seriously.

"Its not so much we are attacking him. We want to make sure he is good enough for you because you are our friend and family, you quiet freak," Fat Amy answers.

"Plus this is how girls gauge how much their friend is in love and you are totally in love like if we dared you to shout it from roof tops or something you would," Chloe adds on.

"So you all approve?" Lilly questions happily.

"Of course," and "Yeah," were shouted by the girls as they hugged Lilly. After their interrogation about Donald, girls night continued on without a hitch. They laughed and had lots of fun and to Lilly, things couldn't have gone more wonderfully. She couldn't wait to tell Donald that he was Bella approved.


End file.
